Simply A Melodramatic Fool
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: She was beautiful, standing there, singing her haunting songs under the moonlight; she looked like an angel. And Max had to ask…for directions. What! He was supposed to be in awe of Nadiya's mesmerizing beauty! ::OC Bashing::


**Simply A Melodramatic Fool**

**Summary:** She was beautiful, standing there, singing her haunting songs under the moonlight; she looked like an angel. And Max had to ask…for directions. What? He was supposed to be in awe of Nadiya's mesmerizing beauty!

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Anime Beyblade or any character associated with it. I do own Bernadina "Nadiya" Stafford. She is an original character that I have made up myself and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is briefly described as a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. Remember this; she is my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. Don't come crying to me if she has your character's name or she sounds just like your character. I am merely using overly used clichés, so if I've used something of yours, then it's a Sue cliché. Not my fault, is it?

**AN:** Ah, the Beyblade fandom. It has been quite some time since I've trolled this section of and from what I can see; Sues are still very much in charge here, which is unfortunate. Yeah, I'm making a fleeting visit and I'm as snarky as ever, people!

I've had many readers ask me whether or not I could write more OC bashing fics for Beyblade and at the time I had stated that I don't see myself doing so in the foreseeable future as I had lost all faith in this fandom and left. But then I was overcome by an unexplainable urge to write this fic, so here we are. It's just a silly little oneshot, not quite like the ones I have written in the past and I don't know if I will write any more Beyblade fics in the future, it all depends on what inspiration comes my way.

Also, to anyone new who is reading this; If you are offended by this fic and the plot that I've use and you think that I am a mean-spirited bitch, then all I can say is; like I give a shit. Go complain to your little Suethor friends about me being a bitch, I really don't care. Flame all you want, it will just prove that this fandom had been lost to the pathetic little Sues.

And now, more importantly, **to all my wonderful readers and fans; this fic is just for you!** I've had no immediate plans in coming back to the Beyblade fandom, but since some of you have asked so nicely and have left many lovely reviews, I've written this fic as a sign of my appreciation. I hope you will enjoy it as I had fun writing this annoying and pathetic cliché, and I hope it makes you smile even just a little. Do let me know what you think.

* * *

All she could do was run.

Tears lined her striking crystal blue eyes, almost gray in colour with stunning silver flicks through them as she ran through the dark shadows of the night. The cloudless sky, decorated with sparkling stars and the celestial glow of the moon was her only source of light. It was comforting, the way the full moon shone down upon her, casting her long, wavy, waist length platinum blonde hair into a mystical silver colour as it floated magically, majestically behind her as she ran as fast as she could.

Even though her slender, skinny framed seemed unable to handle the punishing torture of her run, she had a strength, an inner power that was matched by none. Her long legs and arms, her skin the colour of mocha, seemed to shimmer under the moonlight. And her clothing consisted of a sleeveless fitting white dress with flowering floral pattern along the bottom and had sky blue open-toed shoes on her perfectly sized feet that had blue ribbon tied into pretty bows at her ankles.

The night shadows that danced around her, the moon high above in the sky, oh how she wished she could be like them. Her life was nothing but pain; torture day in and day out.

Why? Why could her own mother and father, her own brothers treat her so cruelly? It was not her fault that she was brought into this world as a stunning beautiful, her grace and presence like that of an angel's. She had the allure of a siren, which earned her the hatred of all the girls that go to her school while the boys saw her as nothing more than a plaything to have fun with.

She...hated being so irresistible! She was not a prize to be won, she was a good and pure person who only wanted someone to love and cherish her, to give their life for her happiness. She wanted to be swept off her feet and taken away from her cruel, cruel way of life.

"Bernadina Stafford!" A woman's voice screamed harshly into the night, a voice promising unflinching pain if, no when, she got her hands on her. "Get back here, now!"

Bernadina...she hated that name. She loathed that name. She wasn't Bernadina, she was Nadiya. Simple, gentle, kind-hearted and all things good, Nadiya. She didn't see herself as beautiful, but everyone told her constantly, every single day, that she was beautiful. Even her own father and brothers called her beautiful as they torment her, physically harming her.

And her own mother, the woman who gave birth to her, the one person who was suppose to love and cherish her no matter what would constantly beat her for being so beautiful. She would hiss at her, snarl at her as she bashed her repeatedly that this was her own fault; this was because she was unworldly beautiful.

"No human could ever be so beautiful, demon!" she would yell.

"I'm not a demon," Nadiya whispered as she stumbled into her place of sanctuary, falling to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm a fallen angel, so won't someone please save me..."

Her messy silvery/platinum blonde hair fell into her face as she bowed her head forward as she breathed harshly, her tresses covering her eyes as if she was trying to hide behind it, shielding herself from the unpleasantness around her.

"I'm so tired of being here," Nadiya whispered softly, gently before lifting her head up to gaze out across the majestic blue waters of the ocean before her. "Suppressed by all my childish fears."

Climbing to her feet, she walked over to the top of a hill, one that over looked the water, one that bathed her beautifully under the moon's gentle glow. Closing her stunning, shimmering eyes, Nadiya began to sing in the most angelic and alluring voice anyone has ever heard or will ever hear even if they've lived a thousand life-times. However, no one was allowed to hear her wonderful voice, for it was forbidden. So, she sung to herself, allowing the heaven's above to hear her sorrow and maybe, just maybe, send her the one, her soul mate that will make everything alright.

"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave," she sung, singing a song that was born within her sorrowful heart, a heart that was breaking a little more each and every day. "'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone."

This was her song, a song she created herself.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real." A tear rolled down her cheek. "There's just too much that time cannot erase."

Suddenly, she stopped; the presence of someone unknown to her caused a shiver to race down her perfectly curved spine. She whipped around, her luscious tresses flowing around her like a beautiful golden aura. And her eyes, they shimmered with a sense of fear and yet, also like a candle in the night, glowed with a sense of hope.

Had the heavens finally answered her wish?

They must have, for there, standing on the beach a few feet below, looking up at her in awe and wonder was a young man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, freckles dusting across his cheeks. And not just any blonde-haired man, but the one and only Max Tate from the Beyblade team G Revolution!

"So, um," Max stuttered, still greatly in awe of her angelic beauty. "Can you tell me-?"

_My past? My fears? My Sorrow?_ Nadiya thought to herself as tears began to shimmer in her eyes as she folded her hands upon her chest. _Could he be...the only one who could understand the pain I have suffered?_

"-the directions to the nearest train station?" Max asked as he scratched the back of his head in a somewhat slightly bashful manner, but still smiling none the less. "I'm kinda lost."

Nadiya almost fell off the perch she was standing on as she deadpanned at Max's question. "What?"

That was not supposed to happen! He was supposed to ask her why she was singing so beautifully, yet so sadly. Ask her how some as mesmerising as her could be so tormented and heartbreaking. He was supposed to be in awe of her stunning beauty and captivated by her angelic voice!

"Yeah, we're kinda lost, you see," Max replied and immediately began his animated explanation of the day's events, looking as cheerful and happy as ever. "By we I mean me, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Hilary and Daichi. My friends and teammates, in other words. We are vacationing in the area, no Beyblade battles allowed unless it's for fun, was Mr. D's orders. So, we decided to come to the beach to hang out, well Kenny didn't want to go as he was busy on his laptop, so it was just us when Daichi really needed to use the bathroom and took off running. So, of course, we had to follow him and when we did, we became disorientated and now we're asking everyone for directions!"

Nadiya only vaguely listened to his rambling, mostly because it had nothing to do with him gushing about how beautiful she was or even telling her that he will promise to do anything it takes to make her smile as he knows it will be as wonderful as she truly is. She looked like an angel standing here with her beautiful blond hair floating in the sea breeze and the full moon behind her, for Heaven's sake! She sung like an alluring siren, so enchanting that anyone and everyone was in awe of her. How could this...idiot simply stand there and pretend that he held no interest in her whatsoever?

"What?" Nadiya snapped her interruption with a disgruntle pout of her lips. "Aren't you going to compliment me on my beautiful singing and then ask me why I am so sad?"

"Oh?" Max said as he placed his finger on his chin, just under his bottom lip and looked up at her with a curious expression that was on the verge of confusion. "You don't sound sad to me."

"I am, you fool!" Nadiya immediately bristled at his stupidity, resisting to throw a rock at his head for being such a moron. "Are you telling me that you really couldn't tell of the inner torture I was feeling?"

"Um, I guess so," Max replied as he scratched the back of his head again, still smiling that obnoxiously happy smile. "How was I suppose to know again?"

"Through that sorrowful song I was singing, you brainless idiot!" Nadiya yelled at him in exasperation.

"Oh, that?" Max chuckled unexpectedly. "I hear that song all the time on the radio and TV. It's pretty popular, isn't it? You don't sing it too badly, but no offense, I like the original version much better."

Again, Nadiya found herself bristling at his flippant disregard toward her. "That's not the point!"

Honestly, what did she have to do to get pass his stupidity? Here she was, a beautiful and mysterious young woman, standing under the glow of the moonlight, singing a haunting song that was _supposed_ to tug at your heartstrings and make you want to do anything to help. Max here was _supposed_ to ask her what was wrong, offer her comfort by hugging her when she cried and then take her back to his team, to which she would immediately be fussed and fought over by the other guys.

"Max!" Came a slightly accented voice before the vision appeared of a young woman wearing a pair of casual knee length shorts that were an army green in colour, a simple black singlet top and a pair of flipflops on her feet. Her hair was a two-toned in colour, black at the back while her front tresses where a dark gray in colour. But most strikingly were the four blue triangles that decorated her face, set just under a pair of deep crimson red eyes.

Four blue triangles? Red eyes? Two-toned coloured hair? She looked almost like Kai Hiwatari, but he was a guy, right?

"There you are," she said as she approached Max, the male immediately spinning around to address her, actually looking happy to see her.

"Kai!" Max greeted happily.

So this woman was Kai Hiwatari! Dammit, that's not right! Kai was _supposed_ to be an ill-tempered, cold-hearted bastard who would want her all to himself, which would result in everyone turning against him and comforting her, while she healed his own wounds with her songs!

"Any luck with the directions?" Kai asked as she approached, looking all the bit annoyed about life in general.

"Nup, 'fraid not," Max replied with a shake of his head before he, with an alarming amount of flippancy, jabbed a thumb in her direction. "And this singing girl isn't much help either."

Nadiya felt her eye twitch at the total lack of respect being directed toward her. "My name is Nadiya, not singing girl!" she yelled at them.

"Singing girl?" Kai repeated as her brow furrowed in thought before abruptly turning to look at Nadiya with a great sense of suspicion, eyeing her cautiously. "What are you doing, busking or something?"

"No!"

Kai raised an eyebrow in scepticism. "Then what _are_ you doing?"

Nadiya couldn't believe that she was going to have to spell it out to these fools. "Can't you idiots see what a tortured soul I am?" she asked them scathingly.

That, however, only caused Kai's raised eyebrow to twitch while Max looked her questioningly. "I don't know about tortured," he said as he turned to Kai. "But she does seem awfully angry."

"...Yeah," Kai snorted cynically as she folded her arms under her bust, which was, for the record, not even close to being as perky or full like Nadiya's were. "All I see is another teen trying to seem more important by putting herself in a situation that will gain any type of attention."

Shining realisation appeared on Max's face. "She's an attention seeker, Kai?"

"Well," Kai drawled as she unfolded her arms, placed one hand on her hip as she jabbed the thumb on her other hand at Nadiya. "Why else would she sing out in the open like this?"

Nadiya felt a deep seated blush of anger warm her delicate features and she found herself gritting her teeth together tightly. "I am singing my sorrows to myself. I'm a shy and gentle person who doesn't like to sing in front of anyone," she explained.

With a sigh that was just brimming with exasperation, Kai once again turned her eyes toward Nadiya, boredom heavy within the red orbs. "Then maybe you shouldn't sing out in the open, on a popular tourist beach, on top of an advantage point!"

"That's a good point, Kai," Max said in response to Kai's words, which caused Nadiya to bristle once again at the disrespect she was experiencing. "This does seem like a perfect place to draw attention to yourself, even at night with the beach cafes just around the sand dunes."

Truthfully, Nadiya had been trying to ignore the obvious lights of the hustle and bustle of the beach side cafes not too far away.

"She's of no use to us, Max," Kai suddenly said quite rudely, turning away from her. "Let's leave the emo to sing those Evanescence songs to herself."

"Right," Max said dutifully, a happy puppy smile tugging at his lips as he turned around to face Nadiya. He then smiled up at her and pointed a finger into the air, looking as if he was going to say something useful. "Hey, maybe you should sing in your room or something if you don't want people to overhear," he suggested.

Nadiya couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Max here really just going to turn around and leave someone as mysterious as her? Didn't he know that he had to feel sorry for her and ask her to join his team so she could learn to live again?

"But, aren't you going to ask me why I'm singing such sorrowful songs?" Nadiya hastily asked loudly, accusingly before Max left her sight, making him and Kai turn to face her once again. "Like, aren't you supposed to be mesmerised by me or something? I'm looking like an angel here, god dammit!"

Silence soon followed and Max only blinked confusingly up at her while Kai, surprisingly and most disrespectfully sighed with deep annoyance and place her index and middle finger against her brow.

"Why do you talk to these idiots, Max?" Kai asked with a great air of exasperation. "They're just trying to be alluring and mysterious in an over the top and, quite frankly, unrealistic way."

Max sheepishly pressed his two index fingers together. "Well, I just thought since she was so high up that she could be able to see the train station from up there."

Kai continued to look blatantly irritated as she shook her head. "Logic only gets in the way with these kinds of fangirls, Max."

"Kai! Max!"

Glancing over Kai's shoulder, Max instantly brightened again by the sound of a new voice. "Over here, Ray!" he cheerfully called out by waving his arm in the air in a somewhat hyper manner.

And not a moment later four more individuals stepped onto the beach, the four unmistakably Max's teammates, the rest of G Revolution. Surely, one of them will be in awe of her angelic looks, right? Ray? Tyson? Even Daichi will do at this point!

"There you two are," Ray said as the reached them. "Come on, Hilary has gotten us directions."

"Man, you have no idea how hard it was to find someone to just tell us where we needed to go," Tyson complained, as he always did. He was always complaining, Nadiya was sure, and she was even more certain that bitchy, cranky Kai down there will insult him and tell him off.

And that was when she'll-

"Ah," Kai in a surprisingly understanding tone. "More fangirls acting sassy and irritating?"

Ray gave a half chuckle as he tried to stop himself from wincing. "Got it in one, Kai."

"Well, is everyone here, now?" Kai asked as she did a head count before levelling her gaze on a certain short red-head. "No more toilet breaks necessary?"

"Hey!" Daichi immediately yelled out in protest. "When you've gotta go, you've gotta go, Kai."

Hilary frowned and raised one of her hands. Ok, now Nadiya knew that Hilary was going to be a nagging hag and hit Daichi on the head for being so stupid. And when she did, Nadiya'll interfere and then prove to Max how gentle and angelic she really was.

However, Hilary simply placed her hand on the top of his head and sighed. "I'm just glad he didn't mess himself."

The others around her promptly shuddered. "That's true," Ray said in agreement.

"What are you two doing out here?" Tyson suddenly asked as he surveyed their surroundings in wonder, before he promptly looked up at her and his eyes widen.

Finally, someone to notice her celestial glow!

"Hey, what's she doing up there?" Tyson suddenly asked, turning his attention to Kai in particular as he pointed quite rudely in her direction. "Cliff-diving?"

Nadiya deadpanned at the stupid question.

"At this time of night?" Hilary questioned as she quickly looked up at her as well, a sense of fear and concern in her brown eyes. "That's dangerous! You, get down from there before you fall!"

"Mind your own business, you bossy bitch!" Nadiya immediately yelled back at her, utterly annoyed that the only one who seemed concerned for her was the only who was completely and utterly useless to her. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Hilary looked offended while the others, minus Kai, looked surprised. "Well, I never!" Hilary huffed as she haughtily turned her back to her.

"Forget her," Kai suddenly stated, placing her hand on Hilary's shoulder in an attempt to push her back the way they came. "She's just a tortured soul who sings her sorrows through Evanescence songs to herself."

Turning to walk beside her, Ray gave Kai a perplexed look. "What?"

"You heard right," Kai simply replied as they moved out of sight. "Come on, let's go and leave the weirdo alone."

Weirdo? Why, that insulting and patronizing bitch! How dare she say something like that to a gentle and tortured soul such as herself?

"Bernadina? Bernadina! Get down from there this instant!"

Whipping around to the other side of her advantage point, Nadiya looked down to spy the sight of her mother standing below, a cross look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense manner.

"But mum, you're totally ruining my mysterious angel image!" Nadiya whined at her, stomping her foot on the ground in an irritated manner. "And don't call me that!"

"I don't care," her mother retorted coolly. "Listen here, little lady, I don't care if you hate steamed vegetables, that is no excuse to run out of the house without telling us where you are going. Stop being so dramatic! Honestly."

"But I hate cauliflower!" Nadiya continued to wail.

"That's beside the point, missy," her mother continued, not even remotely impressed with her words and protests. "It's past curfew and you have school tomorrow. And not to mention homework to complete, so get your little butt down here right now!"

"You're so mean!"


End file.
